Una lucha por ser Ketchum (FF) (comedia harem Romance , etc)
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Les traigo una version remasterizada de este gran fic nuevamente a FF espero lo disfruten. Ash regresa a su pueblo para tomar una dificil decicion pero su futura hija con una antigua compañera esta esperandole para garantizar su concepcion pero ¿fue la unica?. Conoscan esta gran Saga con colaboracion de Gabe Logan y Eterno Pokefan en esta historia que une a distintos universos.
1. Prologo

Bueno a petición de algunos usuarios y gracias a la colaboración con Neverdie, les traigo de nuevo algunos de mis fictions que eh estado desarrollando en Foros Dz en este tiempo, espero los disfruten y conozcan esta gran saga de fictions que ha inspirado a algunos autores como natsu100, flarius entre otros.

Agradezco a Neverdie quien me está ayudando a la adaptación del texto a esta página y a mis buenos camaradas Gabe Logan y Eterno_pokefan quienes me han echado una mano en este proyecto espero sea de su agrado invito a que visiten sus fictions también que de seguro serán de su agrado.

Por cierto esta historia se ha realizado desde hace algunos años en foros DZ así que se iniciara desde un final alterno de la temporada Black and White aclarado eso espero sea de su agrado.

disclaimer- Los personajes canonicos pertenecen a nintendo y game freak los Ocs a mi autoria

Lucha por ser Ketchum

Prologo

En las profundidades de un espacio alterno se daba nuevamente una gran batalla entre las bestias legendarias Dialgia y Palkia… Estos pokemones legendarios que controlaban el tiempo y el espacio respectivamente luchaban ferozmente sin descanso y cada impacto causaba una fisura en las líneas temporales… la cual sin saberlo afectaba a las personas que se habían relacionado con cierto entrenador pokemon algo peculiar…

Por su parte ajeno a esta situación en las afueras de pueblo paleta en la región de Kanto se podía ver a cierto entrenador pokemon acompañado de su gran compañero pikachu y sus nuevos amigos iris una entrenadora que buscaba ser maestra pokemon de tipo dragón y millo un futuro conocedor pokemon quienes iban a casa de su amigo a festejar su triunfo en la liga pokemon de la región Onova aunque no solo eso sino para apoyarle en la siguiente decisión que este tomaría…

Esto en razón de que las directrices de la liga pokemon establecían que se le permitía al campeón de una región varias opciones tras dicho título entre las que destacaban:

El poder retar nuevamente los gimnasios de otra región sin tener que defender su título de campeón con el fin de buscar el título de maestro pokemon (si conquistaba 4 de las 6 ligas registradas (no incluida la naranja)

En su caso aceptar una beca completa e ingresar a la Prestigiosa Academia Pokemon para que se le otorgase el título de profesor pokemon

La posibilidad de abrir un gimnasio temático en su pueblo natal cuya única condición era que el tipo de pokemon usado no fuese usado por otro gimnasio en la región… (en dicho caso ambos líderes tendrían una batalla para definir quién conservaría el registro) .

O muchas otras posibilidades que el campeonato de la liga le había abierto y estas habían confundido a Ash, que si bien era campeón de una liga aun no decidía qué decisión tomar tras lograr el sueño que tanto había anhelado… por ello había decidido volver a casa y consultarlo con el profesor Oak y su amigo y ex - rival Gary Oak.

¿ya llegamos a tu casa?- pregunto una pequeña chica de cabello y piel morena de mediana estatura llamada Iris usando un vestido amarillo con un axew ocultándose entre su largo cabello.

Pasando el bosque iris…- Respondió nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum mientras seguía su caminata enfrente del grupo.

Llevamos 3 días en el bosque… ya mejor admite que te perdiste en tu propia región- respondió su compañero de cabellos verdes millo mientras sacudía un poco el polvo de su traje de camarero.

Pikashu chu…

no me apoyes- decía el entrenador a su pikachu quien se quejaba igual que los demás mientras trataba de acordarse como llegar a su casa, él no podía perderse, al menos no es un propia región y en las afueras de su aldea natal…teóricamente.

¡Quiero comer e ir a ver a lance!- exclamo la morena quien pese a no saber dónde estaba, se encontraba más que emocionada en el viaje que estaba realizando en esa nueva región por la posibilidad que se le había presentado.

no debiste dejarle ver ese folleto de las ligas pokemon Ash, no ha dejado de exclamar por el caballero dragón desde que salimos de Unova- con tono cansado reclamo a sus compañeros, aunque estaba algo contento por su compañera después de todo ese sería un sueño hecho realidad para ella.

¡¿Y por qué no?!- reclamo la chica ante su amigo mientras inflaba levemente las mejillas.

Lo sé ya me arrepiento… yo aun no me recupero del shock de cuando me amenazo en ese momento…se veía más ruda que cuando le enfrente en el octavo gimnasio unova y hasta le dijeron que con esa actitud no le sería difícil quitarme el titulo- dijo el chico entre risas para el enojo de la chica mientras nuestros héroes recordaban el combate con su compañera de equipo pero en el cielo algunos nubarrones anunciaban la tormenta que se avecinaba.

¡Pero lance es una leyenda viviente se dice tiene un dragonite y un gyarados de un color rojo escarlata!- hablo con estrellitas en los ojos la chica con una mirada de niña pequeña viendo sus caricaturas favoritas un sábado por la mañana.

Lo conocerás iris tu solo se paciente… ahora vamos primero a mi casa a descansar y mañana veré al profesor Oak- dijo el chico para tratar de que su amiga dejase de hablar de lance.

Yo también ansió conocerlo es de las máximas figuras en el mundo pokemon… ¿ya decidiste si convertirás también en profesor pokemon Ash?- dijo sin pensar haciendo que el chico se Detuviese de golpe y este viendo a su amigo con duda para luego desviar la mirada siguió su camino- este…perdona me olvide aun no te decides.

Yo, no se puede sea una buena opción si uno se pone a pensarlo- dijo el chico como si nada mientras seguía su caminata.

Pika-chu- chu…-

bueno conociéndote ¿optaras por retar nuevamente a los líderes de Kanto no? eh ir a por el título de maestro pokemon- dijo la pequeña morena mientras le dio un ligero picoteo en las cotillas y le daba una gran sonrisa- sin duda les demostraras tus nuevas habilidades.

¿Eh? Yo pensé acabaría haciéndose un gimnasio por ahora y después convertirse en profesor pokemon- dijo millo tratando de animar a su amigo y dando también apoyo a este

Aun no decido chicos y… -Saliendo del bosque y viendo pueblo paleta- por ahora lo mejor será ver a mama…- respira profundamente sintiéndose muy a gusto por el familiar aroma- ya después de comer podremos platicarlo con ella ¿les parece? .

Si hay que pasar a saludar- dijo la chica corriendo hacia donde ella creía estaría la casa del chico

Así Iris y Millo, salieron corriendo en una improvisada carrera a la casa de su compañero que por lo que este les había dicho era la primera del camino tras venir de ciudad verde, pikachu los siguió rápidamente, y nuestro héroe al ver que se quedaba solo, termino uniéndose a la carrera.

Tras correr durante algunos minutos los dos primeros se dieron cuenta que no sabían dónde quedaba la dichosa casa exactamente y notaron estaban muy separadas entre si las casas por lo que terminaron siguiendo a pikachu. Se acercaron a la residencia ketchum y con alegría Ash vio su hogar…

mama estoy en ca… -dijo desde la entrada de su jardín solo para ser recibido por una embestida dada por un moreno de cabello puntiagudo el cual tirándole al piso empezó a sacudirle con fuerza- !¿qué diablos?! -siendo sacudido en el suelo-¡para ya!.

¡por que tenías que ser tan afortunado!- hablo la figura mientras seguía sacudiéndolo con rabia apenas contenida al chico sin deseos de parar- ¡¿porque tú y no yo?!

¡Oye no lastimes a nuestro amigo!- se lanzó al rescate la morena mientras golpeaba al atacante de Ash con su mochila, sin producir mucho efecto cabe mencionar ya que este no se inmutaba ante dicho acto.

¡Pero el merece incluso algo peor!- le figura trata de seguir sacudiendo al pobre chico que empezaba a marearse, pero Millo le sujeta el brazo para lograr detenerle.

No hay nada educado en lo que estás haciendo- retuerce un poco el brazo obligando al moreno a desistir- después de todo no hay motivo para que un extraño ataque así a nuestro amigo.

¡Cálmate de una vez!¡¿Qué crees que haces Brock?!- dijo el chico logrando por fin decir algo coherente.

¡¿Brock?! ¡te refieres al amigo del que nos hablabas?!- dijo mientras detenía sus mochilasos, a lo que el moreno soltó a Ash para ponerse a llorar en el piso.

¿por que tu Ash? ¡¿Por que tienes a tantas?!... y yo nunca…- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza haciendo que su compañero sintiese lastima.

¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el chico al su amigo quien lloraba a sus pies.

Ah…

Esa pequeña expresión hizo que los chicos postraran su mirada en la puerta principal de la residencia donde la madre de nuestro héroe Delia Ketchum una bella mujer de ya más de 30 años con un cabello rojizo recogido en una cola de caballo y Mr Mime al verle se dirigió a abrazarle abrazo que correspondió de manera inmediata el chico.

Hijo ya supe de las buenas noticias… aunque bueno me sorprendí bastante si te soy sincera- dijo la madre mirando a su hijo directamente a sus ojos.

Mama ¿qué le pasa a Brock?- dijo el azabeche mientras veía al moreno ponerse en posición fetal para llorar desconsoladamente ante la mirada de duda de la morena quien parecía querer picarle con un palo.

¿Por qué el? si nunca hizo nada con ellas…- seguía llorando mientras mr mime le palpaba la cabeza en señal de pena y para evitar iris siguiese picándole con el palo.

Nada hijo solo está feliz por ti- la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre casi podía darle escalofríos a los presentes.

¿Brock estas así por que gane la liga Unova?- tratando de encontrarle una razón a la visita tan inesperada de su compañero y a las reacciones de este.

Si por ganar te hace eso quiero ver que te haría si la hubieses perdido- dijo iris pensando como el chico hubiese podido golpear sin mucho esfuerzo a Ash hace unos momentos

No seas así iris… aunque hubiese sido algo digno de ver- dijo millo pensando en ver a ash volar por los aires como cierto trio muy conocido por ellos.

¿Liga Unova? ¡¿A quién carajos le importa eso ahora?! ¡Estoy así por eso!- Dijo señalando hacia la puerta de donde había salido la madre de ash donde pudo ver en el marco de la puerta a dos pelirrojas viéndole… Ah una le reconoció con gran facilidad al ser su antigua compañera de viaje y buena amiga Misty quien le veía más roja que nada y parecía incluso tímida cosa que le extraño y la otra una chica que no parecía ser mucho menor usando un top rojo en su pecho y unos shorts amarillos con un cabello rojizo algo desordenado que salió y le sonrió con orgullo- ¿Qué me dices de eso?.

¿Misty?- dijo viendo a su gran amiga pero notando algo inusual en su mirada… parecía como si le diese pena verle por algún motivo.

Vaya hasta que llegas incluso creímos que te habías perdido… ¿y ese galán peliverde?- hablo la chica a lado de Misty la cual al ponerse junto a esta dio una gran similitud con su compañera.

¿Misty que haces aquí? ¿También viniste a festejar el que haya ganado la liga Unova?- comenzando a sentir un escalofrió que le recorría por la columna vertebral algo extraño ya que solo había tenido ese sentimiento cuando había vivido por situaciones que habían puesto en peligro su vida.

Eh bueno yo…- dijo mientras buscaba ocultarse tras el marco de la puerta y no mostrar un gran sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

Vamos no seas tímida chica después de todo ya ambos se conocen perfectamente… ¿no es así?-dijo Delia sonriéndole de una manera picara.

¡Eso no es verdad!-saliendo de su seudo escondite y negando con las manos- ya le dije que no pasó nada lo juro por arceus.

Algo me dice no entendió nada de lo que le dije… en fin algo me dice deberé volver a explicarlo en breve -dijo la chica poniéndose frente a Ash quien noto como de repente un pikachu se posaba en la cabeza de esta la cual tenía su cola en forma de corazón por lo que Ash le reconoció como una era hembra- ¿no lo crees así ururu?.

Pikachu- pika..chaa –dijo mirando extrañado a la pikachu sobre la cabeza de la chica.

¿Eh?- dijo extrañado el chico notando como parecía la chica verle con mucho detalle

Vamos Ash no seas así… saluda a tu hija y a su madre ¿no?.

Los chicos venidos en la región Unova quedaron en shock al oír eso incluso pikachu se cayó del hombro de Ash por la impresión mientras veían de nuevo a la chica y a la niña notando obvias similitudes.

¡¿Qué cosa?- dijo el chico mirando alternadamente entre su gran amiga y la que decía ser su hija.

pika pii pika pika… - dijo la pequeña pikachu Bajando y poniéndose Frente al pikachu de ash quien empezaba a ponerse algo pálido.

¡píkaaa!-exclamo en shock este desmayándose- chaaa…

Veras mi nombre es Mikuru y seré tu hija en el futuro padre- dijo la pequeña pelirroja mostrándole un gran sonrisa pero termino de decirlo y Ash perdió el conocimiento junto a pikachu por la impresión…

Diablos ya me habían advertido que esto podía pasar…- dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada por la pena de ver a su progenitor inconsciente en la entrada de su casa


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic el cual espero sea de su agrado también espero se pasen por los demás fics de esta saga y los de mi compañero Neverdie al que ayudo con algunos proyectos.

Lucha por ser ketchum

Capítulo 1

El inicio de los problemas Ketchum

En cierto lugar de la bella región de Kanto, dentro del pueblo Paleta nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum se encontraba inconsciente en la sala de su propia casa junto a su compañero y fiel amigo Pikachu… mientras que la madre de este y los amigos que había traído de la lejana región de Unova estaban viendo con pena la escena frente a ellos… Puesto que una pequeña pelirroja era detenida por la que ella decía era su madre, esto ya que tenía unas intenciones no muy amigables con el inconsciente chico…

- vamos madre solo será un pequeño impactrueno para despertarles-

Sin duda alguna la pequeña Mikuru, futura hija de Misty con el chico desmayado podía decirse que había heredado no solo la belleza y carácter de esta sino así algunos de sus defectos, para horror de los presentes.

-¡no es correcto estar despertando a la gente por ataques eléctricos!...

-pero si luego tú recurres a algo peor cuando no se levanta para ir a sus tareas diarias-

- ¿Algo peor? Digo ¡no le levantaras de esa manera! ¡Podrías hacerle daño!

- pika pii pika…

- ves ella dice no será muy fuerte además está acostumbrado a ellos- Mikuru señalo como su compañero pokemon apoyaba la noción y cargaba energía en sus mejillas

- vaya esto me trae recuerdos… también su padre se desmayó cuando le avise que estaba embarazada de él, pero creo esto debió ser un poco más fuerte para Ash- dijo delia tranquilamente, al parecer nada podía quitarle su sonrisa a prueba de balas

- debemos de matarle… es un maldito suertudo sin duda alguna se robó mis esperanzas acumuladas para obtener esto- trato de inquietar el moreno quien rabiaba de lo envidioso que estaba observando la escena

-¿dijiste algo?- dijo iris oyendo solo parte de lo que dijo el chico- ¿Qué esperabas o qué?

- este digo que un impactrueno es algo débil como para despertarle -dijo poniéndose frente a todos con orgullo- lo conozco bien y se duerme como tronco así que ¿por qué no mejor un trueno o ya de paso un Zap cañón para que despierte sin duda alguna?

-¿eso no le podría hacer mucho daño acaso?- dijo mello pensativo.

- ¿seguro ese es su amigo? –pregunto Iris mirándolo con pena- por que siento que en verdad desea hacerle algo malo.

- aunque puede tenga razón…- hablo Mello quien si estaba un poco celoso no lo suficiente compara apoyar a Brook, pero si como para darle un punta pie si tenía la oportunidad

- ves él apoya el impactrueno-se quejó mikuro al seguir siendo sujeta por su madre- ¡yo tengo la razón en esto!, no espera me…ahogo…. Aire.

Misty se comenzaba a desesperar y el sostener a una niña de poco menos de su tamaño no era sencillo, así que para evitar huya había recurrido a su conocimiento de lucha libre

- espera a que despierte mejor, aun no estoy lista mentalmente como para verle a la cara tras todo esto- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- vaya se nota ya se llevan bien…- dijo Delia viendo la escena que le parecía de alguna manera tierna.

- saben, yo aun no entiendo cómo es que Ash tiene una hija casi de mi edad-decía Iris quien aunque lo disimulaba estaba lo suficientemente celosa como para apoyar el zap canon propuesto por el moreno.

- ya somos dos- apoyo la duda Millo- ¿digo cómo se fue de viaje pokemon si tenía una hija aquí en kanto?

- yo diría tres…-suspiro Misty sorprendiendo a los chicos- apenas hace una semana que ella apareció en el gimnasio y se sacó de golpe todo este problema-trato de aclarar Misty el cómo se había enterado de su hija

-Esto tu hija ha adquirido una tonalidad verde- misty se quedó viendo a Mello antes de soltar a su hija al corroborar lo dicho por este.

- si recuerdo me trataste como si fuese un amigo imaginario por 3 horas- señaló con un poco de rencor por la experiencia vivida mientras se frotaba el cuello, además del dolor emocional al recordar como su madre le había ignorado por un largo tiempo.

- pero trajo consigo pruebas muy convincentes Misty… sobre todo esas fotos en la playa- añadió delia sonriéndole pícaramente y con un extraño brillo que se visualiza en sus ojos-fueron fotos muy convincentes sin duda alguna.

-¡juro que no sé nada sobre esas fotos!- dijo Misty totalmente roja ocultando su rostro y agachándose para que no le viesen. -¡juro no sé por qué enviaría algo así!

- vamos mama ya dije que se te traspapelo esa entre las que me diste para demostrar mi historia… aunque el tener sexo en la arena en una noche de luna llena con el mar a tus espaldas es algo muy romántico si me lo preguntas- se pone en pose ensoñadora- yo también quiero viajar por todo el mundo con mi amado, dándole placer al cuerpo donde este lo pida.

- aun no puedo creerlo… yo… -Desviando la mirada más sonrojada que nada- sé que le amo pero… ¿hacer algo como eso? ¡¿y por qué tomaría fotos de ello?!... ¿un momento?...¡¿quién carajos tomo esas fotos?!

Bueno mama si me permites responderte diré que… ¡ururu impactrueno!- grito aprovechando el descuido de su madre quien estaba en otro asunto

-¡pikaaa!-

La pequeña Pikachu hembra de Mikuru (Ururu) realiza el ataque que impacta a Ash y su pikachu quienes tras un ligero grito reciben una gran descarga eléctrica… tras la cual Ash empieza a reaccionar junto a pikachu algo desconcertado.

- diablos tuvo suerte… supongo que de tanto sobrevivir los ataques del team rocket ha ganado cierta resistencia a estas cosas- fueron las palabras de ánimo que compartió Brook

- creo este celoso niño…- se quejó de la actitud del moreno Iris viendo como Ash reacciona tras el ataque sujetándose la cabeza y sacudiéndola con fuerza- aunque uno mas no dudo le haga mucho daño.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Hija? ¿Liga…?-

- ¿pika?

Todos vieron a Ash quien parecía estar bastante desconcertado y desubicado de la situación por lo que tras suspirar fueron a ver su estado.

- ¿estás bien?- dijo iris mirándole fijamente- ¿no se le paso la mano cierto?

-oye Ash recuerdas todo lo sucedido ¿cierto?- dijo su amigo de cabello verde agachándose para verle

- ¿chicos..? Vayan no saben el sueño que tuve sin duda debió caerme mal algo que comí o…

- eh pues quiero oírlo padre- dijo Mikuru con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su padre quien al verla no pudo más que sudar frio al ver ella no era producto de sus sueños

-Este… ¿eres una ilusión por casualidad?-

Pi-Pikachu juntando sus pequeñas manos- pika pi…

Misty desvió la mirada y susurrando para sí misma -yo pensé lo mismo sinceramente…y aquí me ves ahora con ella Ash.

- lamento decírselos pero soy real y vengo a proteger mi futuro- hablo la hija con mucha energía, se notaba estaba dispuesta a todo para cumplir su objetivo.

Delia se quedó viendo a su hijo quien claramente entendía mucho menos que sus compañeros recién llegados así que decidió darle una mano

- querida será mejor le expliques de la misma forma que me explicaste la situación hace rato.

- créeme que eso no ayuda en nada… - se quejó la pelirroja quien tenía las mejillas más rojas que su cabello- ¡y por favor no se le ocurra mostrarles esas fotos!

-hijo será mejor que pongas atención a lo que va a decir tu hija que esto es muy importante- dijo delia mirándole seriamente cosa que le extraño a todos sus conocidos.

- ¿escuchar?- dijo viendo como la niña se levanta y se pone frente a sus padres- ¿Qué debo de escuchar?

Miruku se alejó de su padre y se preparó para repetir la explicación dada antes a las chicas.

- veras papa yo vengo de un futuro distante en el cual tú y mama andan casados y administran el gimnasio de pokemones de tipo agua en ciudad Celeste… o eso se supone haces en teoría que según se andas de poeta pokemon, aunque mama dice ese no es un trabajo de verdad.

- ¿Poeta pokemon? ¿Seré como el profesor oak?- dijo confundido el chico pensando en cómo hacer las rimas extrañas que hacia él.

-Hijo eso no es un trabajo ciertamente- suspiro delia recordando algunas malas rimas de este-Deberemos corregir eso-

- en efecto no es un trabajo sino hobby…y dudo tengas lo mínimo para ello- se quejó la morena al imaginarse a Ash haciendo malas rimas.

- ¿el profesor hace poemas pokemon? Eso suena genial me gustaría oír algunos de ellos- pregunto mello pero la mirada penetrante de las chicas lo hizo callar-solo decía-

- ejem… como iba diciendo se nos informó que estaba ocurriendo una alteración espacio-tiempo por algún motivo desconocido que ponía en peligro mi existencia por lo tanto y gracias a la ayuda de un serebi y al loco ese que se cree mismagius algo raro que conocías yo eh venido a esta era a asegurar mi futuro.

Aunque debo admitir que me alegra oír que administremos juntos el gimnasio de mi familia –dijo Misty sonrojada jugando con sus dedos-espero realmente que eso de poeta sea solo un pasatiempo-

-¿soy líder de gimnasio? –Poniéndose a pensar- ¿Cuántos pokemons de agua eh capturado?

Mikuru vio a su padre un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza

- ururu impactrueno aun anda dormido-

- ¡pika! –Grito la pikachu dándole la descarga-.

Ash grito al recibir la segunda descarga del día, mientras todos los demás podían constatar lo solidos que se veían los huesos de su compañero, tras ello cae al suelo mientras que la chica sigue con su discurso.

- bien papa como decía debes de asegurar mi futuro de manera inmediata por mi bien y tu propia seguridad así que… ¡ahora engendrándome lo antes posible!

Ash aún no se levantaba así que simplemente exclamo algo débil en el piso.

- ¿y que o cómo es eso?-

El silencio inunda la sala mientras que las chicas se miran entre si sonrojadas y la madre se pone pensativa pero cuando esta por decir algo Misty decide tomar la palabra. Claro roja a más no poder

-Eso no es necesario saberlo de momento creo y…- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- al menos que tú lo consideres... aunque no es que esté lista para ello o algo….esto lo hago por mi hija-

-¿Pero cómo hago eso que dijo mi hija?-

- Padre para ello solo debes de cogerte a mi madre hasta que le embaraces…- dijo tajantemente la hija sin dejar a dudas las cosas.

Misty se escandalizo por la respuesta de su hija que dejo en shock a los presentes

-¡niñita! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen así como así!- grito Iris completamente roja

-Hay maneras más lindas de decirlo como: "hacer el amor", "la danza de los enamorados" o…-trato de decir calmadamente mello.

-O decir simplemente que quieren sexo y del bueno pero no así de golpe- acabo diciendo Brook

- ¿qué? es la verdad… ¿o acaso crees aun que los bebes vienen de un pokehuevo? Incluso los pokehuevos tienen un proceso para fecundarse ¿sabías padre?-

-pero… con eso ¿no te referirás ah…?

Delia solo negó nuevamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a explicarle los detalles a su hijo viendo como aun no entendía bien las cosas

- si hijo deberías recordar el libro de los beedrills… aunque algo me dice que no lo leíste completo, lo cual explicaría porque no habías encontrado novia hasta ahora y te metiste en este predicamento-

- ¿y eso a que viene? Digo estoy más que segura que el no haber leído algo así no sea motivo para ello y dudo le afecte siquiera en ello- dijo la morena mientras bajaba la cabeza, ya parecía un tomate

Mello solo recordó el libro y empezó a temblar.

- yo quede traumado tras la parte donde hacen los weedil le comprendo… digo ¿en verdad las mujeres pueden hacer eso?

- bueno en realidad no me refería a las ilustraciones sino al texto… porque allí dice que "el bedrill debe ser fiel a su pareja, amarse y respetarse mutuamente…"

-¿a qué viene eso?- Ash trato de buscar respuesta en su pokemon pero este solo negó con la cabeza al no comprender el por qué le enfatizo eso

-¡eso yo también quiero saberlo aun no entiendo como paso esto…!- exigió un muy molesto Brook- ¡él nunca le hizo caso a ninguna y bien que se esforzaron pero ahora salió con esto!

-¿Qué paso? – Dijo iris algo extrañado por ese comentario- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Ah muchos kilómetros de allí en medio del océano un crucero que se acercaba a ciudad Azafran donde se veía a una peliazul mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte… a su lado una pequeña de un cabello algo más oscuro veía el mar con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaban al puerto… mientras una pichu dormía en su regazo…

- vamos mama no puedes mostrarte así con papa… debes verle con una gran sonrisa y preferentemente con buena lencería para tomar la ventaja que necesitas- dijo la pequeña a la chica quien solo veía al horizonte con mirada perdida.

- aun no puedo creer que mi madre se creyese todo esto… y que yo… - dijo la chica suspirando

- mi abuela es alguien muy especial, en muchos sentidos, recuerda jamás dejarle sola con papa si no quieres algunos hermanitos/as, además será mejor te comportes bien con mi abuela Ketchum, ella siempre fue algo….quisquillosa- dijo la chica mientras que acariciaba al pichu en su regazo

- aun no puedo creer que seas hija mía y de Ash…- dijo la chica mirando a la pequeña- digo te pareces a mi madre pero… espera ¿qué dijiste de mi madre?

A fin de cambiar el tema de conversación la niña decidió atacar el punto flaco de su madre- vamos que así no pareces coordinadora pokemon mama… o alguien que acostumbra hacer esas cosas en la piscina con…

- ¡por arceus! ¡Ya no digas esas cosas!…– se lamentó la chica sujetándose la cabeza-¿Qué será de mi futuro?

- ¿lo dices por ser una joven madre o por ser una esposa que comparte a su marido con otra chica a la cual pareces preferir sobre este?… - dijo sarcásticamente la pequeña-

- ¡ahh!¡¿Por qué diablos pregunte?! – Grito la chica intentando abrir la ventana para saltar al agua- ¡no quiero que mi futuro sea tan extraño!

-Bien estamos llegando al puerto… pero algo me dice que debemos darnos prisa -sacando una pokebola- tengo un extraño presentimiento.

(De regreso en la residencia Ketchum)

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito Ash quien aparentemente ya había logrado entender algo de la situación y como respuesta a lo revelado por su madre.

-¡¿Cómo que no es la única hija de Ash que apareció?!- grito aún más escandalizada Iris al punto que su axew salió volando de su cabello. -¡¿es una broma cierto?!

Delia sonrió al imaginarse a sus posibles nietas.

- bueno no entiendo muy bien pero parece que por lo menos tien hijas más por allí pero ya venían en camino…

-¡¿pero por qué?!-Ash se comienza a preocupar-Jamás les toque más allá de la amistad… ¿verdad pikachu?

Pi… pika…¿cha?

Iris solo se sonrojo por la exclamación del chico y su pokemon

–¡si solo tuvimos una larga amistad! ¡No es que pasara algo entre nosotros o con otras chicas! ¿Cierto Ash?

- infiel- dijo mello viendo a su amigo imaginándoselo con las chicas que había conocido anteriormente.

- ¿más bien mi padre sería un pervertido no?- dijo Mikuru buscando ayudar a su padre.

-¡por ser un maldito afortunado al cual deberíamos de castrar!- exclamo Brook demostrando su ira interna.

-Podrían callarse ustedes par de celosos- Misty ve a Ash-Esto un hubiese pasado si te quedaban conmigo, pero no, tenías que irte a buscar a chicas fáciles en otras regiones-

- ¿dijiste algo Misty?- dijo Ash quien aún no se recuperaba del shock-

- ¿puedo matarla?…..algo en su última declaración no me agrado- dijo Iris mientras sacaba sus pokebolas- tu y yo un duelo donde quieras y cuando quieras peliroja.

¿Acaso no te gusto lo que dije niñita? –Dijo tomando las suyas propias- ¿oh tienes que decir algo al respecto?

¡Pero eso es imposible!-exclamo Ash entrando en cordura- ¡si no eh hecho nada como para tener una hija hasta donde recuerdo!

Mikuru sonrió y se paró alado de su abuela

- créelo o no ya está comprobado que somos tus hijas papi-mostrando una bandita en su dedo- y por tu culpa me tuvieron que sacar sangre -con ojos llorosos- y duele aunque sean unas gotas.

pika pii ( su pikachu se acurrara junto a ella)

- gracias ururu pero ya estoy mejor…- dijo sujetándole y abrazándole- pero gracias por preocuparte.

- ¿les hicieron un examen de adn?- dijo mello sorprendido por ello.

- si era obvio no le creyeran su historia tan fácilmente así que ayudaron los profesores de todas las regiones…- señalo Delia- porque extrañamente aparecieron en las 5-

- ¿quieres decir que Ash tiene una hija en johto, hoen, y…?- ahora era el turno de mello de escandalizarse al darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación y miro de reojo a su compañera quien parecía tener una sonrisa en la mitad de la cara mientras la otra era de preocupación

- bueno hasta ahora no tengo datos de Unova pero… la profesora de allí parece contacto hace poco con el profesor Oak.

- ¿pero desde cuando han aparecido estas niñas y…?- dijo Brook algo temeroso de la respuesta- ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

- bueno yo llegue hace 3 semanas este plano temporal no se las demás, aunque supongo debemos tener no más de unos días o horas de diferencia de arribo según nos dijo el mismagius ese.

Iris le sujeto la camisa a Ash y lo agito con ganas- ¿Ash no ganaste la liga exactamente hace 3 semanas?

- ¿crees esté conectado?- dijo mello analizando ese detalle- ¿acaso está relacionado ese evento con las niñas?

Ash estaba a punto de desmayarse nuevamente pero antes de hacerlo dice unas últimas palabras -algo me dice que no debí haber ganado ese campeonato...


End file.
